Complicated Love
by JoyceLoveYou
Summary: Vampire!Levi X Hunter!Eren. A Legendary Vampire Hunter has transferred to another school. A Vampire Academy, which he did not know. Almost being claimed by a Vampire, Eren is saved by Levi. A short, violent, hot vampire with a dangerous reputation. Levi is supposed to look after Eren and be his roommate. What he didn't knew was that Eren is a Vampire Hunter. Will Levi claim Eren?
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Love**

**Vampire!Levi X Hunter!Eren**

**Summary: Vampire!Levi X Hunter!Eren. A Legendary Vampire Hunter has transferred to another school. A Vampire Academy, which he did not know. Almost being claimed by a Vampire, Eren is saved by Levi. A short, violent, hot vampire with a dangerous reputation. Levi is supposed to look after Eren and be his roommate. What he didn't knew was that Eren is a Vampire Hunter. Will Levi claim Eren?**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Finally, I'm here. The school is bigger than I thought and darker... It gives me an uncomfortable feeling. Those shadows, like the are hiding something. '' Ah you're here. Did you have trouble finding the school? '' The V.P Academy lies in the forest. It's surrounded by trees. It's not really hard to find but if you didn't knew the school existed, you wouldn't find it. '' No! It wasn't hard to find at all! '' Eren disagreed fast. The principal nodded humming. '' Come let's go inside. '' Eren's first day at V.P Academy begins today.

'' Oh, I'm sorry. '' Eren kept saying at the people who bumped into him. Each time he bumped into someone, he would be sent a few meters back. It was like they bumped into him on purpose. '' Don't mind them. Here, everyone is busy with sports. So they are pretty strong build. '' Eren looked behind him, to see all the students glaring at him as of he was some kind of meat. Quick he sprinted after the principal.

'' Who's this? '' A short man with a Helix, earrings, a tight black shirt and black pants that fitted perfectly with his pale skin and black hair, stood beside the principal. '' This is Levi. He will be the one to look after you and will be your roommate. '' The ice cold glare Levi gave Eren was terrifying. '' My name is Erwin Smith, you may call me Mr Smith and hereby I welcome you to V.P Academy. ''

'' So... This is our room. '' Eren looked around in the small room with two beds, two wardrobes, another door probably to the toilet and shower and a window. '' Yes. Don't talk to me. Don't breath in my air and stay at least five feet away from me. Got that? '' Eren sat on his bed listening to the list of rules Levi had. '' And the most important thing. Don't make a mess. I hate filth so I will hate you. '' Eren was shocked. How could he hate somebody that he even didn't knew? Abrupt he stood up, holding out his hand. '' I'm Eren Yäeger. Nice to meet you. '' Levi looked at the hand as if it was vomit. '' You're supposed to shake my hand now. '' Eren said obvious. '' I know, but I don't want to. '' Being offended Eren stormed out of the room, '' Fine, jerk. '' After some time he realized that he had never reacted to dramatic over a thing like this. Usually he would shrug it off and go on with his life but now... Weird.

A bell rang and students came out of the classrooms. Eren stood in the middle of the hallways not knowing where to go. '' Hé, Little Lamb. I thought I smelled a human. '' What is he talking about? More students joined him. '' Yeah, he smells nice. Let's take a little bite. '' A bite?! The group closed in. They pinned him against the wall. A student taking charge checked him out. '' I bet you're delicious. You know? When we smell somebody as nice as you, we can't control our selfs. I just want to rape you at this spot. '' Eren's eyes widened with fear, he kicked and tried to punch of the other students that held him. '' Don't worry, it will be over soon enough. '' Sharp teeth appeared, ready to kill its pray. '' W-WAIT! ST-TOP! '' He felt two pair of fangs penetrate his neck. At that moment Eren smirked, '' Why don't you let me go before I k- '' With a blink of the eye the student was gone and Levi stood in his place. '' Crap, it's Levi! If we touch that boy we might get killed! '' All scattered away except that one student. '' You're doomed if you protect him, Levi... '' He shot Eren a feared look before leaving just like the others.

'' What were you thinking? '' Levi slammed his fist against the wall. Eren had sunk to his knees trembling. '' You're freaking vampires! As if I expected this! '' Levi sighed out loud, '' You didn't even know why you're here? '' Eren shook his head in confusion. '' You're like a sheep here, the only human. We need to know how to live with humans and know how to control our thirst of blood. '' Eren's eyes almost popped out of his skull. '' That means... I was almost dead! '' Levi sighed again. '' Indeed. Vampires can claim people, once you're claimed no one else is allowed to touch you. And you... are claimed. Sucks for you. '' That was the moment Eren's spirit left his body. '' But you don't have his smell yet. So you're not claimed whole. '' Those words lifted Eren's spirit and he was back on track again. '' So that means I'm not claimed... Awesome! '' He threw his fists up in the air, yelling and cheering. '' Idiot, if you scream like that other will come. Plus it gives me a headache. '' He stopped with yelling immediately, looing around panicked. '' Don't worry. They won't come as long as I'm with you. '' Levi rubbed his forehead annoyed. '' Then stay with me! '' Eren screamed frantic. '' No freaking way. '' '' Then... Claim me! '' Those words seem to fascinate Levi. '' You have no idea of what you're talking about and I don't claim guys. I don't swing that way. But to others it doesn't make a different. '' Levi had enough of this. He turned and walked away. '' ...Swing that way? Just bite me and give me your perfume. Then I will smell like you right? '' Levi chuckled evil. '' I don't use perfume and you really don't know anything, do you? Good luck, Little Lamb. ''

* * *

**This idea has been terrorizing my mind lately. Everyone just loves Vampire stories! it never gets old! at least that's what i think. please comment what you think about this idea. Plus, i know about the grammar mistakes! i'm sorry for it already! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**(Chapter 1 is the prologue.)**

**Instead of only Levi X Eren. I also put in a little Jean X Armin for those who like it. But mainly to make Jean look like an ass! XD**

**I'm gonna make small chapter, that way I can make more. **

**Plus I don't know how long this story will be. Today I finally have vacation for a week and tomorrow is Kings day (konings dag) Last year it was Queens day but now we have a King Xd. Together with my friends we're gonna go to a large market with all kinds of stalls. And then Sunday I will be leaving for a week to Turkey. But first we need to drive 2 hours to German because we're flying from there and not the Netherlands. Oh man, it's all so complicated! My plan is to write in turkey, mainly because I forgot to borrow books from the library... And because I love this story. Please Fave and Favorite and Comment. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

'' Good luck, little lamb. ''

'' Wait! Stay with me, they will come if you're gone! And maybe that other student will come back! '' Eren panicked and ran after Levi. He chuckled, '' Jean? That coward won't come back today. But tonight they will pay you a visit. '' He cocked his hip to a side, resting his hand on it. '' Why tonight? '' Levi nudged his head to something behind Eren. He turned around to see a short guy with bond hair that reaches his shoulder. '' Armin, will tell you. If you need me just call me and I will come to your aid, my princess. '' Levi said obviously sarcastic. Eren pouted, '' I will never call for you, don't worry! '' Levi raised his eyebrows in amusement.

'' Uhm.. Hii, can I help you with something? '' Eren shot out of his staring contest with the dark haired vampire and looked at Armin. '' Yes! Tell me, why will Jean pay me a visit tonight? '' Armin looked nervously at Levi, who nodded. '' Well... Not only Jean will be coming. All the vamps in this school will come. '' Eren's mouth dropped open. '' It's because you're new and human, they all want to claim you or simply kill you. '' '' But But But But! I'm not so good. My blood isn't nice at all! '' The other vamp made a ' Tch ' sound. '' You have no idea. Vampired don't only drink blood because it's their food. We also do it out of pure pleasure. We are easily attracted to someone with a nice smell. Man or woman doesn't matter, it turns us on. And you, my princess, smell like heaven. So be prepared to see a lot of vamps tonight at your door. '' It all needed a minute to land in Eren's head. ''

So... You're attracted to me? Then claim me. I really wanna stay alive please. '' Armin gasped loud, '' Levi... You also swing that way? '' Levi Tch-ed again. '' No way, but I must admit, he's not bad. '' It was still a mistery to Eren what claiming now exactly was. '' You don't know what claiming it? '' Armin asked Eren as if he could read his mind at that moment. '' No, damn it. Just tell me! '' Armin's face got beet red. '' Are you okay? You're fa- ''

'' Claiming is another word for master and slave. If you're claimed then you belong to the vamp that claimed you. Literarily like property. They can do whatever they want with you, but you do have his protection. Only male vampires can claim. Touching a vampires claim is strictly forbidden, do it and it might be your dead. '' Eren listened to Armin very concentrated. '' To be claimed, two things must be done. First. You must be bitten and your blood must have been drunk from that same wound. Secondly, to complete the claim you must be drenched in his scent. In order to do that you must... Well.. Uhm.. You know.. '' Somehow the blond vamp didn't get any further, he was to embarrassed.

'' Well.. Uhm.. No I don't know. '' Armin looked like he was about to cry or die. '' You must sleep withe each other! '' He suddenly screamed out loud. Eren being startled by it, fell ass first on the ground. '' Is that it? '' The vampires eyes widened. '' I don't like sleeping alone, anyway. '' Armin face palmed himself. '' No, it means having sex! You know making love. '' Eren's eyes were empty, hollow.

'' Ah-ha, so that is what Jean meant with, ' Raping you on this spot. ' ha-ha. '' His voice was monotone. Armin shook him awake by his shoulder, '' Jean? He said that? He did THAT? '' His voice sounded very panicked when he pointed at the teeth marks in Eren's neck. Eren slowly nodded, '' Why do you care? Are you two a thing? '' Armin stuttered some no's and more disagreement. '' Holy shit, you're claimed by him? That guy, seriously?! '' Armin's eyes glowed red. '' Oi Armin, Relax. I'm sure he didn't meant it like that! He was only teasing. '' The vampire looked like he was about to explode with anger. '' HE.. HE.. HOW COULD HE DO THAT! '' Armin started crying and later wailing.

A gust of air flew by and a vampire kneeled by Armin's side. '' Jean, why? '' The blond asked sad. Jean had no idea how to handle a situation like this. His hands were trying to find a resting place but each time he would find one, he would pull his hands back. '' I'm sorry, I was just joking. That bite was to scare him, that's all. '' Jean looked with pleading eyes like he was about to lose an important part of himself. '' Really? Do you mean that? '' Jean sighed relieved. '' Yeah, I mean that. '' Armin's eyes lit up and he jumped in Jean's arms. It looked like Armin was straddling him from the ground position.

'' I'm sorry, it's just th- '' Jean shut his lover up with a passionate kiss. The noises Armin made went straight to Eren's groin, who was looking at the scene with huge embarrassment. Jean broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between them. '' You still here? Scram bitch. '' Now Eren was sighing in disbelieve. '' My pleasure. Have fun with your claim. '' A dust of pink covered Jean's cheeks.

'' You're Levi's bitch. You must be glad vampires can't enter a room without your permission. '' Wait. He didn't knew that and where is Levi? Eren turned around to not see Levi anymore. He turned back and faced Jean again.

'' But don't think Levi will go easy on you! I heard he's a beast in bed. You have caught his interest. He will throw you aside when he's done with you. '' An electric shock went through Eren's body. '' Shocked huh, aren't we? He never had a claim longer than a week. '' Eren was trying to find to right words to answer with. '' It's the rumor. It's his rumor. Some say he mistreated his claim so bad that he killed herself. Others say he himself is claimed by the principal. No body knows what is true. '' Eren was at a loss. Why? There was no real reason to defend the vampire, he didn't have any feeling for him, right?

'' Wanna know why you caught his interest? '' Eren nodded timid. '' Because you're a hunter which smells delicious. A human vampire hunter in an all-boys vampire academy, well well that's interesting, isn't it? '' Eren didn't think about that. Once you hear it like that, it indeed sounds pretty interesting. '' Can you already see it? You're just a relief for his boredom. And you're here to kill him, right? '' He avoided Jean's gaze.

'' How do you know? '' Jean laughed out loud, '' How could I not? It's the scent that you're carrying. You're carrying the scent of other vampires. Some are old and some are pretty fresh, did you a little fun on your way here? You're strong too, I can feel that by your aura. '' Eren nodded confused, smelling his own shirt. Jean ignored the stupid act and went on with his story.

'' The thing that is true, is that he is or was a gangster. Involved with the mafia. He is a pureblood. He is stronger and even faster than us ordinary vampires. His senses are better than our, some find it troublesome he is a pure blood and acts like this. They find it a disgrace. Many want to become a pureblood. If you're claimed by a pureblood, you'll get a lot stronger. But just know that, even if you want to kill him, you stand no chance against him. '' Eren smirked, '' We'll see about that. ''

'' Man, what a tiring day. Seriously so many things happened. I'm gonna sleep for ten years. '' He fell back on his bed, spreading his arms. He relaxed his muscles, closing his eyes. He didn't even hear the door open and close. '' Shitty Princess, get up Erwin wants to see you. '' Eren let out a feminine squeak before falling of the bed. '' That was very manly, just what I expected. '' Eren shot a glare at the vampire that has been insulting him for the past few minutes. '' Is insulting me the only thing you like to do? And what is with the Erwin? Good friend maybe? '' Eren used a teasing tone in his voice but immediately thought of the rumor that Jean told him. He was trying to get the vampire pissed off, just because he was tired and didn't wanna get disturbed and being called a shitty princess.

'' That's non of your business. Do you want me to suck your neck? '' Eren gulped loudly. '' That's a no, I guess. But maybe you secretly want it... My fangs slowly penetrating your skin, feeling your own blood slide down your collarbone. My hands holding you tight, never letting go. My hot breath on you ear, whispering dirty things. Skillful hands unbuckle your belt, hands softly cupping you. Rolling your bal- '' '' STOP IT! THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD WANT THAT! PERVERT! '' He pushed Levi away, who had walked closer until they were nose to nose. '' You're blushing, you know you would like that. There was only one way to describe Levi's voice, seductive. It was rough, seductive, possessive, sexy, everything that could make you fall in love with in with your eyes closed.

Eren chuckled, sighing and walking towards the vampire. '' You like that, don't you? Making people flustered, knowing that you can control them just by using words. It turns you on doesn't it? '' Eren's eyes were half lidded and his attitude had changed completely in a mere second. '' So you finally decided to show your true self, Legendary Vampire Hunter, Eren Jäeger.

* * *

**Oh gosh, Who is Eren exactly? It seems our Vampire is taking a liking towards our sweet Eren! I can tell you, Eren's gonna be a badass! Those two are just perfect. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Enjoy**

* * *

'' So you're finally decided to show your true self, Legendary Vampire Hunter, Eren Yäeger. ''

Eren chuckled soft, '' My true self? My my, what are you talking about? '' He leaned in and gave Levi a peck on his lips. '' I know vampires crave for the blood of people they really care about. '' Levi tried to hide his surprise by making a ' Tch '. '' I know you want me, take me.. Did you know I'm still a virgin? '' Levi choked on his own spit. '' You really think I want a two-faced brat? You're getting your hopes up to high. I don't swing that way. '' He spoke confident and firm, which made Eren only laugh.

'' I know you swing that way, you really really want me don't ya? I can feel it, don't deny it. '' He slid a hand down his own body, stopping at his groin. '' You wanna hear me moan? '' He let out a shaky breath when he gave a tug on his groin. He could see Levi's hands twitch with anticipation. Then out of nowhere Eren let out a choked moan calling Levi's name. Apparently that was the trigger.

He slammed Eren against the wall, kissing him deep. Eren bit Levi's lip, surprising him but opened his mouth anyway. The two warm and wet muscles slid against each other, feeling each other, tasting each other. Some saliva dripped down out of the corner of Eren's mouth, but Levi licked it up and continued the kiss.

His hands roamed Eren's body. Once again he let out a moan this time right in Levi's ear. He groaned and pushed the Hunter further into the wall. He placed Eren's legs around his waist, picking him up. He travelled further down, licking and sucking his neck. He took out his fangs and bit down. '' You're so fun to tease... '' Eren whispered before passing out.

'' Eren?! '' Levi was shocked but didn't let it show. ' What the fuck happened? ' He placed Eren on the bed. The taste of his blood still lingered on his tongue. '' Damn kid, you've got some tasty blood. '' He licked of the remaining blood from his fangs. '' I want more.. When you wake up, you're gonna tell me what the fuck that was all about. ''

He leaned down, biting once again in the wound he just made. Eren groaned and shifted. '' Levi... '' He took that as an Okay and continued. Eren shifted again, holding onto Levi's shirt. '' Levi... '' The words went straight down to his crotch. The grip on Levi's shirt tightened when he stroked Eren's crotch. Eren shifted again, '' Levi... Let me go! What are you doing?! ''

Immediately Levi released him. He looked at the sight underneath him. A flustered boy with blood on his neck, sliding down into the sheets of the once clean bed. '' What happened? '' He ignored the question from the boy and leaned down. The boy sank further into the bed, revealing his neck. Levi growled soft before licking away the dripping blood. Eren gasped and twitched at the sudden touch. '' Don't move so much, otherwise it will hurt. ''

Levi moved himself between Eren's legs. Crotch on crotch. He could feel Eren harden. '' You're hard. You like this, don't you? '' Eren protested loud but arched his back when Levi ground his hips on his. '' You wanted me to claim you, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. '' Eren's face was on panic mode when Levi said that. '' Don't be ridiculous! This is not what I want- Ahh '' Eren moaned loud at the sudden touch against his groin. '' Shut it. you wanted to be claimed, you wanted to be protected, you made me act like this. Now take responsibility for it. '' Eren blushed a deep shade of red. '' Pretty selfish, don't you think? All those I want, I want. Now there is something I want. '' He ripped off Eren's pants, throwing them somewhere in the room. He licked his lips when he slipped a hand up and down Eren's clothed groin.

'' I want my cock in your tight ass. ''

*** Knock Knock * **

Eren gasped and pushed Levi away, he slapped him with a pillow. Levi grunted annoyed. '' What is it, Jean? '' He spoke the name with a slight hint of disgust. '' Mr Smith wants to see you. He's getting impatient, so hurry up. '' '' Jean! HEL- '' Jean could hear a loud thump from the other side of the door. '' Shut it. We will be there soon. '' He heard Jean sigh as his footsteps faded away. He removed the pillow from Eren's face. '' You want that horse face to help you? That is not so smart, My Princess. '' Eren gulped.

'' You have luck on your side now. Next time I will claim you and you will be mine. '' He affectively rubbed Eren's thigh. He moaned soft, then slapped himself as if he shouldn't have made that noise. A red mark appeared on his cheek. Levi gripped his thigh harder, earning another moan and another slap if Levi didn't stop him. '' Let me hear your voice. '' You could literally see Eren think if he should do that or not.

He was ripped from his thoughts when Levi pinched his nipple. He gasped loud, Leaving his mouth hanging open. '' Levi... '' He chuckled, so he finally gave into him. '' What, my princess? '' He gave a teasing lick on his erected nipple. '' M-More... '' A smirk planted itself on his lips. '' Can't do that. '' It was the way he said it, that even Eren had to chuckle. '' W-Why? '' '' At least, not yet. You will get what you want later. '' He winked at him before leaving Eren alone on the bed. Eren almost whimpered but quickly regained his posture,

'' What I want? '' He huffed. '' Like hell I want that! You and your sick, perverted thought may stay with yourself. Now excuse me, the principal wants to see me. '' He was acting and talking like a priss. '' Sure you do, My Princess. '' He opened the door and bowed. '' Thank you. '' Eren held his head high. Give him a dress and crown and he would be going princess. And the most funny thing is, that everybody would believe it.

'' Come in. '' The raw voice of Erwin echoed through Eren's body. Somehow the door was really heavy and hard to open while Levi just kicked the door open. '' That is a way.. '' Eren muttered under his breath. '' Well, Levi. I think you know by now who Eren is? '' Levi grunted in response, not really liking the fact that this has been kept secret from him. '' Why is a vampire hunter in a school full of vampires? '' Eren looked back and forth between the two. Erwin folded his big hands together, leaning on it. He sat straight up before he spoke, '' Eren here... Is here for a kinda peace agreement. '' Before Levi could interrupt Erwin continued.

'' He is here to control the vamps, to make sure we don't kill humans. Another reason is to see if Vampires and Hunters could life with each other. '' His voice sounded like a teacher giving a lecture. '' Eren has extraordinary powers but it has a big problem. That's were you, Levi come in. '' Levi huffed, seating himself in a chair across Erwin's desk. '' You are here to protect him. '' '' He doesn't ne- '' '' Even though it seems he doesn't need any protection, he is still showing himself in enemy territory. '' That shut him up. '' The problem with his power is... That he doesn't remember it. '' Levi took a glance at Eren who was focusing on the ground. Now he understood what happened earlier. '' When he's on a mission, his attitude changes completely. As if he is another person. He's stronger, faster, his scent becomes stronger which leads to a bigger attention from other vampires who desire him. '' That explains a lot... He glared at Eren who laughed sheepishly. '' You must learn Eren to control that side of him. '' Levi kicked the desk. '' And how the hell am I supposed to do that? '' Erwin sighed. '' That's what you must figure out yourself. ''

Levi seemed to be in thought before he signalled Eren to come to him. Nervously Eren walked forward. At a sudden yank on his arm he sat on Levi's lap. '' I already figured out how I'm gonna do that. '' He rubbed Eren's thigh. The place he touched before. Eren moaned soft, burying his face in Levi's neck. Erwin was a bit taken back by the scene in front of him. '' Well, I can certainly see you have found a way. Just protect him with your life. '' A sparkle glistered in Levi's eyes. '' Of course I will. ''

Then he glued his mask on again. He pushed Eren bluntly from his lap onto the hard cold floor. '' What was that for?! '' Eren yelled irritated at Levi who was already at the door. '' Let's go, shitty hunter. '' This time Erwin looked quite amused at the two.

'' Levi! Levi, Jesus Christ listen to me! '' '' Yeah Yea, hurry up or I'm gonna leave you behind. '' A loud gasp, '' You wouldn't dare! '' '' Shall we test it out? '' A short silence after that. '' ... NO wait! I'm coming! '' With a loud thud the heavy door closed.

'' I hope this goes well.. '' Erwin muttered to himself.

* * *

**Oh gosh... Well at least now you have an explantion of Eren. Not real Yaoi _YET._ don't worry it will certainly come. They are such a hot couple! i still have no idea how many chapters this story will be... ha-ha **


End file.
